mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beaker Whiskers
Whiskers Beaker(VWF124) was born on November 3, 2007 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Rocket Dog and her father was actually a Young Ones roving male called Homestar Runner. Her litter-mate and her two brothers Nugget(VWM123). They were Rocket Dog's second litter. Beaker had one older helf sister named Black Cat. Her mother was dominant female of the Whiskers. Rocket Dog had no litters after Beaker and Nugget. She aborted her next litter making only Black Cat, Nugget and Beaker her only children. Amira gave birth to Juno and Ella gave birth to Marico, Oriole and Sabota. Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake and survived. Sadly a month later, Rocket Dog was then hit by a vehicle and Beaker's aunt Ella took leadership of the Whiskers. Beaker was six months old when she lost her mother. Beaker and her brother Nugget and older sister Black Cat survived to their first year. Her brother and cousins took to roving and joined four evicted Commandos females to form the Troopers. Beaker was evicted with her aunt Wiley Kat and her sister Black Cat and cousin Amira. Black Cat got seperated from the group and formed the Leopards Mob. They joined three other females who had formed the Baobab and Igauna. They her aunt Cheetara, of Whiskers origins, and cousins Kaya Mawa and Njovu. The joined three Commando males and formed a new group. Aristocats Beaker was the fourth oldest female in the group so she didn't take dominance. Her aunt Wiley Kat took dominance with Coop the Commando male. Wiley Kat was the dominant female for a whiule then her sister Cheetara overthrew her and took over as the dominant female. However Wiley Kat took back dominance. Beaker stayed out of the dominance fights. Wiley Kat evicted Cheetara and Amira making Beaker the next oldest female in the Aristocats. She stayed in the group sometime longer then she was evicted by Wiley Kat. She, Kaya Mawa and Njovu joined Abaca, her cousin from the Aztecs. They were soon joined by the two Vivians males and one wild male and formed a new group. Ninjas The new group was called the Ninja Mob. Beaker being the oldest of the females, she easilly established herself as the dominant female while male dominance was taken by Spitfire. Njovu gave birth to two pups named Katana on March 22, 2010. Beaker soon became pregnant but aborted her little while Abaca gave birth on May 25, 2010 to her first litter of Nunchakus, Tsuba, Yumi and Kama. Beaker soon was pregnant in August along with Abaca, but Abaca aborted. Beaker gave birth to Sasuke, Saruka and Naruto on September 23, 2010. Beaker gave birth to VNJF011, Kakashi and Guy on Janaury 16, 2011, however VNJF011 was soon predated in Febaury. Beaker quickly got pregnant again gave birth again to three pups named VJNF014, Hintata, Kiba and Shino on May 12, 2011. VNJF014 was predated in July. Beaker gave birth on to Ino, Shikamaru and Choji one October 12, 2011 and then on April 27, 2012 she gave birth to four pups. Beaker is still the dominanrt female of the Ninjas today. Hinata and Neji Links Whiskers Mob Iguana Mob Ninjas Mob Nugget Whiskers Spitfire Vivian Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aristocats meerkats Category:Ninja meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats